


飞鸟和鱼 02

by MW0211



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MW0211/pseuds/MW0211
Relationships: Kang Seulgi/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 1





	飞鸟和鱼 02

飞鸟和鱼 02  
*尝试一下新题材，写哪儿算哪儿  
*老规矩啰里吧嗦放飞自我ooc私设满天飞预警，AU背景切勿上升真人。  
*感谢阅读。不喜欢请悄悄骂我。

02  
孙胜完有点懵。

十分钟前她还在放着悠扬爵士乐的清吧里苦恼如何委婉拒绝认出自己的酒客的搭讪，对方确实是喝醉了，呛人的酒气让孙胜完忍不住皱眉，她刚躲开对方不老实伸过来的手，正欲说什么，便听到几声与安静的清吧格格不入的脚步声，下一刻自己面前便笼上一层阴影，紧跟着一道没什么感情的女声便传入耳中——

“克劳德先生，您喝醉了，请回去休息，不然我就要叫保安送您回去了。”

那位叫克劳德的男人似乎认识她，揉揉眼睛盯着那女人看了许久，才大笑着拍拍女人的肩膀，醉醺醺的说：“原来是康大副啊，不好意思，是我失礼了。”说罢抽出几张钞票拍在桌上，“小费！你——你的、还有ye、yeri小姐的！”男人想了想，又拿出两张，往钞票上亲了一口冲着不远处的朴秀荣遥遥挥手：“Joy小姐的也不能少！”

之后男人摇摇晃晃的似乎是想走了，但没走出两步就醉倒在了卡座的沙发上。孙胜完有些不知所措，抬头看着站在自己面前的女人——对方恰好转过头，与她对视时明显愣了愣。

刚刚那男人叫她......康大副？

这么年轻就已经是大副了吗？

孙胜完耐不住好奇偷偷打量她，金艺琳眼看着康涩琪颇不自然的收回目光，从脸颊上浮现的红色逐渐蔓延到耳根。

金艺琳心中有种不祥的预感。

老娘的签名怕不是要泡汤了。

事实证明女人的直觉一向准确，下一秒康涩琪就牵起了孙胜完的手说带她出去透透气，让金艺琳留下来等安保过来把男人带回舱房。朴秀荣端着金艺琳没喝完的可乐陪她坐着，笑嘻嘻的安抚几乎要气成河豚的妹妹：

“哎呀，圣诞号快到冰岛了，可我们大副的春天似乎要来啦~”

康涩琪在被冰凉的海风吹的打了个哆嗦才后知后觉的反应过来自己刚刚一时脑热的冲动行为是有多不恰当——她连要带孙胜完去哪儿都没想好就这样把人给带出来了。

此时此刻她还牵着人家的手。康涩琪站在门口顿了顿，跟随身体反应调转脚步。

被牵着的人一声不吭乖乖的跟着她，康涩琪不敢往后看，低着头往前走。在只有十几度的气温中她只穿着一件短袖外面搭着薄外套，依旧感觉手心在不断出汗。

直到踩上游轮最顶层的观景台之前，两人都默契的没有过放开对方的手的想法。

“阿嚏！”

康涩琪听见声音时下意识就把外套脱了下来，扭头果然看到孙胜完在吸鼻子。孙胜完感觉到一阵温暖覆盖了自己，下一刻她抬起头，对上了这位康大副充满歉意的目光：

“对不起......你穿的这么少，我还自作主张把你拉上来了......”

单眼皮的女人刚刚面对醉客时面无表情的样子看着很凶，像蛰伏着的豹子，这会儿耷拉着脑袋道歉满脸懊悔的模样反而让孙胜完心中涌起一阵摸摸对方脑袋的冲动。

她也确实这么做了。

康涩琪有些惊讶地张着嘴感受着头顶轻柔的抚摸，呆愣地垂眸看着面前矮了自己半个头笑意盈盈，像洋娃娃一样的女人的嘴唇缓慢开合——

“没关系。”女人的声音听着很轻快。

“今晚的星星很好看。”孙胜完又说，正欲将手放下，便看到面前人原本高出自己不少的头顶矮了下来——

“你也很好看。”

康涩琪并不觉得自己那样说有什么不妥。

半五十的人生都在船上度过的大副不太明白孙胜完为什么在自己那句话后就再没和自己说过话了。

是她说错了吗......可她这些年看过的那些男客人也经常这样夸奖女客人啊......

康涩琪小心翼翼地偷看坐在自己身边仰头看星星的孙胜完的侧脸，暗暗叹了口气低下头。

“您已经在这条船上很久了吗？”耳朵里冷不丁蹦进孙胜完的声音，康涩琪赶紧抬头，皱眉回忆了一下才开口：“差不多吧，我刚遇上伯德船长时他便买下这艘船了，应该有二十年了。”

“二十年？”孙胜完瞪大了眼睛，“您今年多大？”

“二十五。”康涩琪眨眨眼睛，蛮多客人知道她的年纪时也是和孙胜完一样的反应。

“那和我是同岁呢。”孙胜完愣了许久才开口，用开玩笑那样的语气说：“不会连生日也一样吧？我是2月份生日哦。”

“啊，我也是。”

“......”

最后得知对方只比自己大了十一天的孙胜完放松了些，说话不再像之前那样拘束了，却又不无遗憾的叹了口气：“果然发生这样奇迹般事件的几率很小啊，同年同日出生的人在同一个地方相见什么的。”

“可是我觉得今天也是奇迹的一天啊。”康涩琪指着两人头顶墨蓝的天幕说。

“你看，今晚可以看到十一颗星星。”

“最近天气不太好，其实晚上一般都看不到的，但只有我和胜完相见的今晚是例外。”

“所以是奇迹呀。”康涩琪收回目光，看着孙胜完认真道。

孙胜完沉默着和她对视良久，突然颇为无奈的摇摇头笑着说：

“康大副，你真的是母胎solo吗？”

两人在顶层观景台看着星星聊天，第一次见面的两个人意料之外、却又情理之中的契合。康涩琪的思想其实很跳跃，但她每一次抛出的话题都能被孙胜完准确的接住又抛回来。这样你来我往，有一搭没一搭的一直到天边泛白，这时才有些许倦意涌上来的孙胜完突然肩上一沉，扭头一看——康涩琪已经靠着自己睡着了。

这人睡觉的时候原来会张着嘴巴啊。

孙胜完没忍住轻轻笑出了声，康涩琪哼哼两声，眉头皱了一下似乎有些不满被吵，迷迷糊糊的咕哝着抱怨。孙胜完捏捏她的脸，柔声喊她不要在这里睡，会着凉。这样哄小孩似的哄了十几分钟，康涩琪才迷迷瞪瞪的被孙胜完半拉半拽站起身，嘴巴颇不情愿的嘟起来。

“回去睡吧？船员的舱房在哪儿，我送你。”

康涩琪一副还没睡醒的模样，却坚决地摇摇头：“不行，我送你回去。”

“那好吧。”孙胜完忍着笑说，没有拒绝。

她的房间其实就在观景台下面一层，是圣诞号最贵也是风景最好的舱房，康涩琪一路走下来，直到站在孙胜完的房间门口才从睡懵的状态回神，孙胜完用房卡划开门锁，一手扶着半开的房门，转过身好整以暇的看着她。

“你今天一整天都休息吗？”

“啊？”康涩琪愣了一下，反应过来后点点头，“嗯，明天也休息。”

“这样啊......”孙胜完松了口气，思索了几秒钟说：“那今晚可以一起吃晚餐吗？”

“好啊。”康涩琪利落的应下邀请，又突然想起金艺琳想要孙胜完签名的事，急急忙忙拉住正欲进房间的孙胜完的手腕。

“那个......昨晚和我一起的那孩子很喜欢你的歌，”康涩琪低着头只顾盯着孙胜完的脚尖看，没有注意到后者在听到她的话后渐渐苍白的脸色，自顾自的继续道：

“所以，可不可以给她签个名？”

她等了许久，没有等到孙胜完的答复，忍不住抬头才看到孙胜完紧绷的表情。

对方的声音依旧温柔，但其中的颤抖却连海风都遮掩不住，一字一句清晰地撞上康涩琪的耳膜，连带着她的呼吸都停滞了一瞬——

“对不起，我想我没有办法给她签名。”

“无法继续歌唱的我已经不是Wendy了，只是一个普通游客而已。”

TBC...


End file.
